Astro
'Astro '''is the father of Urfo and the tritagonist in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a space dog from the planet Boneus who reunites with his son and begins to raise him after his mother's death. Background Astro lived a happy life with his son and wife. He took time off from his unknown job to spend some time with his son. Astro enjoyed helping his son. However, while Urfo was at school, Turmoil was threatened Astro and his wife to come back to work. Astro tried to explain to Turmoil about his son but she didn't care about Urfo and his well-being. Every time when Turmoil leaves his house, Astro becomes more and more worried about his wife and son's safety. Astro and his wife had to stay home with their son because they couldn't hire a babysitter to watch him while they're gone. On Urfo's fifth birthday, Turmoil and her army broke into the house and trashed everything as punishment for showing up to work again. Turmoil made an effort to kill both Astro and his wife but Astro's wife pushed her husband out of the way where she got shot and killed. The death of his wife left Astro as a widower. Along with Urfo, Astro was depressed about his wife's death. Astro thought that Turmoil's tyranny would end after his wife's death but he was wrong. Turmoil took control of all the planets (except for Earth). Astro didn't want his son to get hurt or killed by Turmoil, so he sent him to Earth by using a space pod. Unfortunately, Astro got arrested for launching an unidentified flying object into space without a permit. Astro is afraid that Turmoil might kill him if she gets the chance. Personality Astro is a caring and kind father who treats his son with a lot of tender love and care. Just like his son, he's very shy and easily scared. He's mostly insecure because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to his family. After his wife's death, Astro became overprotective of his son but not by yelling or giving him harsh punishments because he's a patient man. After Astro got married and his wife gave birth to Urfo, he was shown to be relaxed and laid-back. He wasn't as worried as he was later in the story. He was very playful and fun to have around. As a father, Astro's primary goal is to successfully raise and provide for Urfo on his own because before sending him down to Earth, he had a hard time getting the money, he needed to buy the food and other important entities that he needs to survive. Physical appearance Astro is a tall and slender space dog with yellow fur and pink spots. He has four arms and wears a black collar. Appearances Space Adventure Feeling that Boneus isn't safe for his son, Urfo, he sends Urfo to a safe location until further notice. Unfortunately, launching an unidentified flying object is breaking the law which gets arrested and imprisoned where he'll confess his crimes to Empress Turmoil and suffer the consequences of his actions which will most likely be death. Urfo landed in Dragon's Zest and the royal family kindly decided to rescue Astro from Turmoil before it's too late. The gang successfully arrived at the Nebula where Astro under trial against the entire galaxy. Turmoil wondered why Astro sent that space pod down without a permit. Astro answered his question by angrily blaming Turmoil for the death of his wife and that he's not able to take care of his son. Turmoil knew that if Urfo is the reason that Astro can't obey the law, then she'll kill Urfo. Astro tried to prevent Turmoil and Dark Heart from killing his son but there was no need for that when Urfo showed himself to Astro. After learning that Hugo and the gang brought Urfo back, Astro warmly thanked Hugo for his help. Showing no sympathy for the tearful father and son reunion, Turmoil was going to kill them both but when Hugo confronted Turmoil, she sent him down to be devoured by her pet, Isidore. Astro and Urfo were hoping that Hugo will be able to escape Isidore with help from Shere and Xiao. Hugo, Shere, and Xiao defeated Isidore and they were declared the winners. Astro was seen cheering for Hugo. When Turmoil locked the trio up in the dungeon, Astro wanted to help them. Astro and the others freed Hugo, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and they got what they needed to fight Turmoil and her army. Hugo persuaded Saros, Apollo, Atlas, Orion, and Titania into stop helping Turmoil with her invasion plan. The gang successfully defeated and destroyed Turmoil and her army by using a phasoid cannon. Commander Vulcan awarded Hugo a medal for his outstanding bravery to the entire galaxy. To help Astro get enough money for Urfo, Prince James hires Astro as his new Chief of Staff. Astro once again thanked Hugo for restoring his hopes and dreams. He kindly let Urfo ride back to Earth with Hugo while he got ready for the party. The Nature Dragon: The Series Astro will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Tritagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Parents Category:Hybrids Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Lovers